


This Dance, it was Killing Me Softly

by reson2837



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, the obi-wan/anakin is more in the background but this is an obikin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reson2837/pseuds/reson2837
Summary: Three perspectives of three duels between Obi-Wan and Anakin.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	This Dance, it was Killing Me Softly

_We’d always go into blindly_  
Ahsoka watched on the sidelines as Obi-Wan and Anakin spared. Striking differences in their lightsabers forms shining as they went through the motions. Attack, parry, evade, it was so simplistic in theory. Anakin attacked whereas Obi-Wan defended, flurries and slashes as they circled each other. Nearby were other padawans and masters, observing a friendly fight between two of the order's best duelists. Impressed chatter as they commented on the techniques they recognized. To everyone else it was a duel, to Ahsoka it was a dance. With Anakin leading as Obi-Wan followed. Rhythms ingrained within them that it was as natural as breathing. Blades clashing filling the room with music and light. From this distance, Ahsoka could hear Obi-Wan silently hum as Anakin huffed. Obi-Wan parried a falling avalanche, twisting the blade over his head with momentum as he followed through, spinning and attempting a strike to Anakin’s exposed side.  
It was a sight to see. Attacks countered with swift grace, both retreating to gather their breath and strength. Per usual, it’s Anakin who jumps back in, coming for Obi-Wan harder than before. Their dance resumes quickly, as Anakin grins at Obi-Wan who gives a softer smile back. Harder to see at a distance but still showed a warmth beyond typical bonds. Ahsoka’s eyes tear up from the sheer amount of love and care they shared for one another. This was her master and grandmaster - her other master if she’s being honest - two of the most talented Jedi to ever be. It feels almost crushing to live up to the expectations set by them, but she’s determined to make them proud. Entranced with the duel in front of her, she watches as Anakin is disarmed, lightsaber flying across the room. Anakin uses the force to pull Obi-Wan’s lightsaber from him, leaving them to engage in hand to hand combat. They both roll on the floor as Anakin throws himself on Obi-Wan, working to get him pinned as quick as he can. Obi-Wan flips them, straddling Anakin as he pinned his arms above Anakin’s head. They stay there, breathing heavily before Anakin concedes with a soft solah. 

_Set fire to my purpose, and I let it burn_  
The fire of Mustafar burned him with each ragged breath he took. Obi-Wan wondered how it all went so terribly so soon.. The anger he felt through the force was enough to suffocate him, the darkness without light nearly blinding him. No time was given to process, all he could do was act and pray to the force for the best outcome. As he and Anakin fought through the castle, going back to the same tempos. The dance he once enjoyed turned sour as sorrow and misery encased him. Anakin wouldn’t give to reason and there were no words that would make him listen. Blow after blow, Obi-Wan parried, rarely daring to strike back at the man he loves. He spoke the truth when he said he couldn’t kill Anakin, he wasn’t strong enough to break this attachment. Each attack was more aggressive than the last, and Obi-Wan stonewalled them all. With Anakin so close, he could see the sickly yellow slowly leak into his eyes.  
They moved constantly, keeping their twisted dance flowing as they desperately tried to disarm the other. Lightsabers interlocking as Obi-Wan attempts to create distance to separate them. Lava surged, close enough to nearly burn him. Battling on Mustafars black soil and rivers of molten rock. A strangely fitting scene to fight his fallen padawan at. The red, orange, yellow, and black becoming the pallet of his failure. It all comes to a halt upon the shore, where Obi-Wan breaks free of the rhythm he’d been familiarised with. Cutting off Anakin’s remaining limbs. No longer was it the sound of clashing blades as their music, but Anakin’s pain-filled screams. Obi-Wan couldn’t bear it as his own mourning cries joined the chorus, sealing their fates. He takes Anakin’s saber with him as he leaves, eyes blinded by thick tears.  


_I needed to hate you to love me_  
Pain defined existence within his suit. Cold and uncaring as he carried out Sidious’ orders. Darth Vader’s mind is forever haunted with the cries of Padme and Obi-Wan. Just the mention of his master is enough to bring forth the simmering anger buried deep within him. His duels were no longer dances, only pure carnage as he murdered every Jedi he found in cold blood. Most of them he recognized, none were Obi-Wan. His former master had withdrawn himself from their bond after the fall. There was no soft hum echoing in his head, only a silence where life had once been. Perhaps it was fate they would meet again, years after Mustafar aboard the death star. Repeating the same patterns slowly with none of their younger energy for them to expend. The dance doesn’t last more than five minutes, as Obi-Wan holds his lightsaber straight up and gives a young man a small smile. Vader’s blade cuts through him easier than butter. There was no music, only the death of the man he held almost above all.  
It felt like an all encompassing loneliness gripped him tightly, the hollow ache in his chest deepening. Vader’s memory brought back times from a better place. Obi-Wan’s banter as they debated over miniscule things. Laughing quiety beside them was Ahsoka, trying to hide her amusement at her master’s loss in the verbal spar. They were closely tied, never one without the other. The death of Obi-Wan put a stain on his soul, blood forever stained on his hands. Across the hanger the boy screams loudly, voicing the agony Vader couldn’t even dare to express. Within this moment, all he could do was reminisce on his past.  
_“I want to go back.” ___

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic here, please be kind. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I know it's short and it's meant to be that way. Also I have an obikin discord server if anyone feels like joining. https://discord.gg/bCm3zp7Cy8 bro how tf does this work. OKAY I KNOW THE EDITING IS MESSED UP BUT A FIGHT BROKE UP OUT BETWEEN MY FRIENDS I GOTTA GO DEAL WITH IT SORRY I'LL TRY TO FIX IT WHEN I GET THE CHANCE


End file.
